<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Up by badheadit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617986">Warm Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badheadit/pseuds/badheadit'>badheadit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat, Cold Weather, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, I used mine and my BF's loadouts, M/M, Mannrobics, Oneshot, TF2 Snowplow, a little ooc, its very self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badheadit/pseuds/badheadit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RED Scout forgets to wear weather appropriate attire, but BLU's Medic has a solution</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BLU Medic/RED Scout, Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you like this self indulgent mediscout! I didnt wanna post this but I reread it and I think it'll work here. Theres an SFM poster of this at the end of the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snowplow was one of RED Scout's favourite areas to fight on. He wasn't great at defending but he loved jumping onto the train to ride to the next point. Scout rubbed at his arms and got up a few times to run in place, just to get his blood pumping. The cold was weighing on his joints though. He hadn't stretched that morning so they were a little stiff, and his legs didn't feel like moving very fast. He didn't have the right gear for the weather at all. His pink converse didn't grip the snow and ice very well, and his windbreaker couldn't stop the chill from seeping in. His pink tinted beastly bonnet did a swell job of warming his head though.</p><p>Arriving finally, they were informed there was a 40 minute delay because the train had run out of fuel, but that meant 40 minutes of hanging out with the other team, dancing and killing each other. It wasn't that different from when they actually battled, but this time there was no objective or reward. Upon hearing they weren't gonna be fighting for 40 minutes, Scout groaned and was about to storm off to find somewhere warm, when sniper grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>"you've been really weird this mornin'" he stated after Scout turned on his heel to face him "what? I'm fine." </p><p>"Usually you're excited when we come here." Scout huffed "well usually I bring my god damn sweater, and some boots at least." he pulled on his coat and held out a foot to emphasize his clothing choice. </p><p>"Ah. Wish I could help ya mate. I'm sure if you huddle up in one a those buildings."</p><p>"That was the plan- " Scout struggled to think of an insult about Australians "ya kangaroo." That got him a small laugh and a head shake. "Off then" He didn't mean to be so bitter towards his good friend snipes, but he was just too damn cold to care. the kiwi understood though. </p><p>"bye" Scout wished he could dance with everyone  but the frost was too much, it was practically biting at his fingers. He wrung his hands together as he headed inside a rickety wooden building.</p><p>He set himself next to the top of some stairs, curling into a ball next to a crate and rubbing his arms for that sweet friction. About 10 drawn out minutes of freezing later, Scout started to hear rhythmic footsteps accompanied with clapping, then they started coming up the stairs. Scout eyed the staircase, watching as a fox head emerged, bouncing up and down to the rhythm. Familiar workout music followed it up the stairs as the full figure emerged, the BLU medic, wearing a blue head prize, with his shirt burst open to reveal his ripped physique, And a grey cat on his shoulder holding on for dear life.</p><p>The Medic hopped from one foot to the other, clapping his hands. He noticed the lonely Scout and approached "Will you dance with me?" He did his signature Mannrobics move to entice the other.</p><p>Scout couldn't help but smile "nah, I'm good Doc, too chilly" Scout always found the BLU medic funny. RED Medic would almost always be pocketing the heavy or soldier and would get very annoyed with Scout asking to be healed. It wasn't exactly his fault he was so fragile, not everyone could heal themselves. But the other Medic seemed to heal anyone. It was damn annoying to deal with but Scout always wished they had that.</p><p>He also dressed nicely. His Medic would wear hats and shirts, that always looked too serious. But BLU Medic literally wore a fox head, had his shirt ripped open, and took a cat out to fight with him. Scout would purposely miss a few shots at the Medic just so he could stare at him for longer. He targeted him a lot too also, just for a glimpse, and to get his attention.</p><p>"Oh come on, exercise gets ze blood pumping!" Medic coaxed him. Scout got up "yeah I know, my medic told me that too, it's just so damn cold.." </p><p>Medic seemed to be having fun.. Scout bit the bullet and joined in for some mannrobics, loosening up a little while Medic encouraged him "good good! You are doing wunderbar!"</p><p>Scout was usually a man of endurance, but the weather was kicking his ass. dude was sweating up a storm after a few minutes "how do you do it doc??" He slowed to a stop and wiped the sweat from his forehead, backing up and sinking back down to his spot on the floor. The doctor stopped and turned the music off "oh I do it all Ze time. Azman is very sick of it." The cat on his shoulder took the opportunity to jump onto the crate that was next to Scout.</p><p>Though the workout certainly made him worked up, it also made him sweaty, and that sweat was now being cooled down. Nothin like being damp while it's freezing outside. He started shivering again. The Medic frowned and sat on the other side of him, slinging an arm around his shoulder "you must not forget your coat next time." He scolded gently and rubbed the Scout's shoulder.</p><p>Scout turned to the medic and clung to him, laying his head on his chest. "How're your nipples not like.. frost bitten?" It got a chuckle from the Medic "Winter in Germany is very cold, I'm used to it. and I have chest hair" Scout couldn't help but think of the medic just going around The town shirtless back in Germany "you normally had your shirt ripped open there?" He got another chuckle, but no answer</p><p>Sitting in peace for another 10 minutes, Scout was warmed to the core "thanks doc. Hey, why were you so quick to help me?" his own Medic wouldn't have cared if an enemy Scout was all shivering. he felt the other shrug "just my nature I suppose." </p><p>Scout sat up. They were quite close together. They locked eyes and leaned in close. Scout got cold feet (or colder feet, rather) and buried his face into the fur on the collar of Medic's fox hat.</p><p>"Dont know what I'm gonna do during the battle though. I cant just cling to ya" Scout chuckled.</p><p>"Oh! zat gives me an idea!" Medic jumped up and grabbed the Scout's hand, pulling him down the stairs, followed closely by Medic's cat. Scout was sad that the cuddling had to stop, but curious what the other was getting at. Medic brought him all the way to BLU spawn, getting strange looks from the teams. the competitive and territorial BLU Scout got a few shots at the RED Scout, before Medic barked at him to stop. When they got to the doors, Scout stopped and waited.</p><p>Medic came out with a spare labcoat "here you go! Zis should keep you warm!"  Scout couldn't keep the smile off his face while he accepted it and pulled it on. He immediately threw his arms around Medic, but quickly pulled away when he noticed the BLU team staring. "Thanks Doc." </p><p>"Oh it was nothing." He whistled and his cat, Azman, dashed through the snow and jumped into his arms "oh my precious boy! Good job!" He pet his kitty and let him rest on his shoulders. "Now," he tapped a little music player on his hip, and the workout music came on "will you dance with me?"</p><p>Scout couldn't resist.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to comment!! thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>